The Nine Hollows
by hiddenpoet
Summary: Lily and James Potter die at the Hands of Voldemort, but where do they go in death?
1. Deathdous part?

**Alright, If your reading this than you have eather read my other story, "Harry Who?" or searched it and thought this might be worth a shot! I hope you all like and would appreciate reviews! and herreeeeee we go! AN: I do not own Harry Potter, but apparently I am snape... -_-**

* * *

Death...do...us part?

"mama loves you Harry, she loves you." Lily Potter whispered to her only son. Shortly after that the nursery door was blasted open.

"Move girl, and you shall be spared." A snake faced man said. Lily just stood arms spread and stared down the man.

"I will NEVER let you kill MY SON!" Lily yelled, and the man just smirked, or tried to. and cast what seemed to be the only spell he really knew.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" The green beam of magic traveled out of his wand, and hit Lily dead in her chest. The last thought she remembered was the irony of the killing curse being the same color as her eyes. James used to joke how, if magic could come from her eyes, the entire student body would be dead from her 'Death Glare' After that she passed safely, and painlessly to the afterworld...kinda.

* * *

'Li...ke...lily...up...lily wake up..." a strangely familiar voice told her, but she had no idea how she could be alive still. She stirred, but felt a strong pain in her chest and screamed.

"I'll take care of that." Said a completely new voice. Then, suddenly, the pain was gone and she opened her eyes, but strangely she wasn't looking up, or she didn't think she was because she was looking directly at James Potter. Her supposedly Late husband.

She gently walked towards him, and gently put her hand on his cheek. "y-your really here." She stuttered not believing herself. James just smiled, and nodded before gently placing a kiss on her hand. "H-how...w-we were killed by V-Voldemort.: Lily began weeping openly. until she heared some one fake cough behind them. She turned to look at the person behind her husband and herself.

"I will answer that." The man said. He looked generally normal Lily noticed, all black attire, skinny jeans, black convers, and a black sleeveless V-neck. He was definitely athletic in build, and was about 6'2". She looked him over a few times then got a closer look at his face. He had perfectly white teeth, long black hair tied in a pony tail running to his mid back, and slightly pointed ears. Then she looked at his eyes and screamed. She screamed at the two black Holes staring into her own killing curse green eyes suddenly feeling as though she was looking into true hell until the man and James started laughing and his eyes changed to a soft amber. "Damn James, Fine 200 Galleons. I thought for sure after her getting killed by voldebutt, she wouldn't scream at two black eyes." The man tossed a pouch to James who eagerly snatched it out of the air in smirked.

"YOU BET ON ME SCREAMING?!" Lily raged to her husband who just glanced at the man who was about to get another 200 galleons out for James, but saw that James gave him a look that said 'later' he put it back.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Potter," Lily looked back at the man and glared at him, "Anyway you are actually in my Palace, yes it's dark but your eyes will adjust over the years of training." Lily looked at him about to interrupt but he just glared and she just shut her mouth again which got James to snicker, and Lily to elbow him. "Ahem, anyway. You two died prematurely because of the bastard who already escaped me seven times, so I will train you myself in my ways, and even craft you, as in you Lily and young Harry, your own set of weapons to match James' already completed set of weapons, which he just needs to retrieve when you two return. Oh and By the way, I am Death" Lily looked shocked, but not surprised. She just nodded dumbly and death went over what would be happening over the next few years until the time is right for them to return.

* * *

It has been 15 years since the 'death' of James and Lily Potter, and now they were ready to return to the world of the living. James was still weaponless, but not for much longer. Lily had a ring necklace with a stone pendant that offered the only protection from the killing curse, and protected others from her actually deadly green eyes, which over time developed the powers of the killing curse ironically enough, she also had a cloak of invisibility just like her husband, and she had the black ash wand, the brother made by death the same time as the elder wand, but never given out. Harry's instruments of death were unknown to both of them, but they couldn't wait for Harry to open it.

Death, Lily, and James were standing at the Veil that led to the Ministry of Magic watching the battle unfold. Harry's parents were furious enough with Dumbledore's decisions, but the last one pushed them over the edge. Harry and his friends, along with many of the Order, even their best friend Sirius Black was battling against many death eaters. They watched volley after volley fly across the room.

"When can we go." Growled Lily Potter itching to take of her necklace and kill all the death eaters with her glare, but she knew the worst she could do in the living world with her eyes is a mild Crucio...dang.

"When he passes." Lily and James were confussed until they saw Sirius hit by a killing curse and fall through the veil onto their side. Lily shrieked in anger, took her necklace off, but on her sunglasses and was ready to run after Belatrix for what she did. James just looked at Death with rage and death nodded.

"Go and take him back with you, that is my parting gift, life to the dead for my friends...and remember the Hollows do not make one the 'Master of Death' like Dumbledore claims." Death stated and looked at James wanting him to finish.

James walked over to Sirius and picked him up and looked at Death. "The Hollows make one the Friend of Death. We will teach our son to honor you as we do." Death nodded and James turned to look at Lily who nodded as well. They turned and walked through the veil to the world of the living.

Death smiled," I may not have many friends, but my friends are always of the best quality." Death began to laugh. "In all my years I have never lost so much money to a friend than I have to James and Lily. Those to are gifted by luck and Harry seems to have it as well." Death began walking back to his castle, and began preparing. He has decided that the three Potter's will be the first, and only people who will live with him after death. They will never pass onto eternal death, or enter the real world again..._of course I can't forget young Ginerva Potter...errr...Weasley...for now_.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of my new story! R&R please!**


	2. I see Dead People sorta

**Hey all, thanks for checkin out my first chapter, and please gimme some reviews lol I love to know what my readers think. and when you get the chance, please read the story New Beginnings written by elphiesglinda, It is well written, and worth the time to read. Even if you have never seen wicked or played Mortal Kombat, it is a great story. anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

I See Dead People...err...sorta...

Harry stood still watching Sirius fall through the vail in the Ministry of Magic. He heard the laugh of Bellatrix Lastrange. He turned, ready to kill hearing the constant chant of I killed Sirius Black pouring out of Bellatrix's mout, but then a strange sound emitted from the vail and everyone in the room froze. All slowly turned to the vail as the screaming of many voices ushered out of the vail. They watched as three black shadows began moving within the vail. Three bodies began to clarify within the vail, two were standing, one kind of petite and the other tall and strong carrying another kind of tall form. the shadows became clearer and clearer. Together, the shadows walked out of the vail and were alive again. The smaller one had sunglasses, but could easily tell that there were green eyes behind the glasses, redhair, and a black cloak. The taller figure had messy black hair just like harry and hazel eyes. The guy was wearing a blood red cloak. The man et the guy he was carrying down and harry noticed who the unconscious man was Sirius!.

"How?!" Harry turned to face Bellatrix who was yelling at the strangers who looked oddly familiar,"The Dark Lord killed you two years ago! and I just killed Sirius. HO-" bellatrixes words just stopped and her screams of pain filled the air. Harry looked around for the source of her pain, and he say the woman have taken off her sunglasses and was staring down at Bellatrix.

"obviously Bella, your master has not killed us as well as he thought." The woman spoke then turned and smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry, me and your father have been watching you, and we are so proud of you!" Harry paused and realized that these were her parents, just like the ones he saw in the mirror or Erised. Who must have been Lily Potter turned back to Bellatrix, put her sunglasses back on and began.

"How DARE you torture my best friends the Longbottoms, AND kill Harry's Dogfather!" Lily pulled out a slim black wand and pointed it at Bellatrix. "I will KILL you Bella! and Death will take you as his own!" Lily yelled with power not only physically tangible, but visibly flowing out of her eyes. Bellatrix shivered at the sheer display of power, but retaliated anyway.

"Ha! you kill me? your just a stupid mudbloo-" before Bellatrix could finish, a strange black spell flew at her and blew her against a wall. "Oof!" Belatrix groaned as she hit the wall.

"I DARE you to call me a mudblood...I dare ANYONE to say those words!" all were quiet as Bellatrix stood up and quickly cast three killing curses at Lily

"DIE LILY POTTER!" Lily just smirked at the weakness of the spell. She held up her hand, palm towards the spell, and all three killing curses hit her directly in her hands. Bellatrix starts to smile, but quickly stops as she hears a laugh...not the light, stupid laugh lily once had, no she head an evil laugh...no not evil exactly...more like...a laugh that you can hear the screams of the dead in. James chuckled at Bellatrix's reaction to his wife's laugh and fully laughed out loud as she heard the moans that accompanied his laugh. Their laughs were given to them by Death, but only reacted this way around enemies. Strange warning system if I do say so myself, but hey who knows. He also added an effect that whenever an enemy is near and about to attack, they will laugh hysterically.

The green lights solidified in her hand and, instead of killing her, turned into a lily..a lily the same color as her eyes. "Here Bella. Enjoy my little... _gift_." Lily threw the flowing flower at Bella, but Bella's instincts told her to move so she did. The flower hit the wall and it desentigrated..instantly revealing another room.

"...SO THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS THE BEAMS!" James yelled in a more normal laugh. Harry couldn't help but chuckle along with Hermione, Remus, and Lily while everyone else just looked confussed. Bellatrix didn't care she was plain scared. She couldn't even form words anymore and was frozen. All the other death eaters left, but her.

After Lily stopped laughing she looked back of Bellatrix and her smile fell. "it's time for you to meet Death, oh, and take our regards." Lily said and pointed her wand and Bella. Bella's eyes went wide, but she still couldn't move.

"three strikes. Your out." Lily chuckled out. "Ashga Nasdevka!" Lily yelled out the unfamiliar spell that hit Bella in her chest. Bella began to die, but not as quickly as the Avada Kadavra.

"Have fun in the other world. OH! and what did you think of the language of Death? casts interesting spells don't ya think? the funny thing is, all the spells are black, so you can't tell what your about to be hit with." With those words, Bella passed on.

"Annddd that's how it goes." at this point Hermione was laughing on the ground, and Remus was bending over with laughter coursing through his body, and Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Sirius' began to open his eyes and looked around. He saw Harry.

"Harry..." Sirius chocked out. Harry's eyes were watering from holding back his tears.

"Y-yes Sirius?" Harry barely got out.

Sirius just pointed to James and Lily, "I see dead people." That was the last straw, anyone who once used television were on the ground laughing which included Remus, Hermione, Harry, Lily, and James. All the Wizard born were completely confussed about why they were laughing. Sirius was still disoriented.

"What? I'm Serious!" Sirius shouted, and with that all the people were laughing so much that they were all crying, but Sirius was just looking around completely confussed. In this situation is how Dumbledore found all the people who came to the Ministry. Laughing jovially about something something seriously funny. Dumbledore was a bit sad. He missed the joke.


End file.
